The Story About Death
by Queen NekoChan
Summary: Lancer asks for an essay about the most confusing thing you know of. Surprisingly, Danny actually turns it in. But is it a good thing or a bad thing for the ghostly hybrid...? QUEEN NEKOCHAN IS NOT DEAD, PEOPLE. Just letting ya know.


**A/N: Yes, people, I'm still alive. Don't worry. I'm just taking a short hiatus from all my other stories so I can relax and not stress myself out. I mean, I already get 5 hours of sleep a night already. Band has been a worry for me too, as well as all the D's I'm getting in classes. I'm pretty sure the reason I was vomiting this morning was because of too much worrying on my part. Yeah... I tend to be really nervous all the time. Anyway, here you go. Just a present from me and a message that I'm doing fine.**

* * *

><p><em>Daniel Fenton<em>

_Period One _

_Date 12/05/11 _

_Topic: What is the most confusing thing you know of?_

"What's the most confusing thing I know of?" Well, that's not too hard. No, I am not gonna say little kids, high schoolers, adults, anything like that. Writing about ghosts or Danny Phantom is probably what the rest of the class is going to do, but I'm not going to do that either. I'd rather pick something that everybody knows, everybody thinks about, but never really talks about it because it's too alien for them to understand.

The most confusing thing for me is Death.

To most people, death is when you aren't. Today, at this moment, we're all existing, and we know that by the beating of our heart, the blood in our veins, and the warmth that we all feel but never really think about. Life is when we all are. Death is when we aren't. It's when we don't breath, don't think, don't feel. It's when we don't exist.

So what happens after we die?

I'm not really sure. I mean, I thought that ghosts were the deceased that refused to just give up and let go, but today I'm not really sure. Unknown to most, they have actual lives in the Ghost Zone. They have homes, or "lairs" as they refer to them, boyfriends, girlfriends, the occasional husband or wife here and there, and families. Actually, as far as I know, most ghosts were born ghosts, if not all of them. Today, I'm wondering if ghosts are actually Ghosts.

I mean, seriously, when was the last time that you saw a ghost that actually completely resembled a human? Ember has flaming hair, so she's out. Skulker is really a six-inch little blob of goopey stuff under all that metal, so he can't count. The Box Ghost has skin too blue for anything, even if he was dead. The Lunch Lady has green skin, same with Technus, even though I have no freaking clue how that could've happened. Danny Phantom... he's the most human-like out of any of them. I'd probably put him second on my "most confusing things ever" list.

But I'm not talking about Ghosts. I'm talking about Death.

Anyway, my point is that ghosts are most likely their own species, not the remains of dead humans. They glow, their skin color is odd, they can reproduce, they have homes, they marry, and they also have feelings, despite popular opinion. They also have "good" ghosts and "bad" ghosts, just like there are good and evil people in the world. So, if ghosts aren't what come next after humans, then what is?

I can honestly say that I don't know. As I've said before, "Living" is when we are. "Dead" is just when we aren't. But I don't know what comes after that.

So what exactly is "Death"?

* * *

><p>Lancer skimmed over the page one more time, noting that yes, this really is the work of the one and only Daniel Fenton. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, wondering where this side of his lazy, inattentive, and honestly not too bright student came from. He looked over the essay one more time, picked up a red marker, and wrote "B+" at the top, along with a small note that said, "Wonderful work, but occasionally off topic." Lancer stacked it with all the other graded papers on his desk, not thinking of it any more.<p>

After all, it wasn't really his job to worry about the mental health of all his students, right?

But no matter how hard he tried, the teacher couldn't help but glance at the work one more time before going on to the other need-to-be-graded papers precariously stacked next to him.

And even though he shouldn't worry about his student's mental health, since the boy was probably only stressed out by puberty anyway, it didn't hurt to confront him later, right...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah... I get off topic really easily. So sorry of this sucks or if it's too short. I can't really think right now. Too tired. Anyway, I may or may not leave this as a one-shot. Just let me know if you want it continued, or else this is going to stay as it is. So... yeah. Bye. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
